


Choose Your Own Ending

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, I Mostly Complied, Requested Genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Terror of all terrors, Ed reads fiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).



> Originally written 4/22/08. This was a response to a prompt. I was doing a thing where someone prompted me, I put iTunes on shuffle, and wrote the response to their prompt in the time it took the song to play. The song for this fic was Invisible Reality's "Don't Let Him Die."
> 
> Again, entirely Kouri's fault.

When Roy arrived at work, he was both surprised and unsurprised to see black boots sticking over the edge of the sofa in his office. He was, however, somewhat more surprised to see that Ed was laying back and, rather, than sleeping, for once, had his nose shoved in a book.

A popular thriller.

Roy looked around quickly, to make sure that there weren't other staff members hiding somewhere, waiting to record his reaction on some sort of film.

Eventually, he was forced to concede that, truly, Ed was reading a thriller. And hadn't noticed that he'd entered yet.

It was creepy because it was normal.

The silence was broken when Roy started laughing, realizing what he'd just thought. Ed, noticing Roy's arrival, looked up from his book, his eyebrows pinching together. "What?" he asked, almost snarling. If he looked closely enough, Roy could see a bit of a red tinge to his ears.

"Nothing, Fullmetal," Roy said, still smirking as he wove his way to his desk. He gestured to Ed's book. "Is that any good? The secretarial pool can't talk about anything else?"

Definitely more than a tinge of red. "Ah," Ed said, "Winry wanted to read it, so I decided to buy it for her, but then I didn't want to give it to her in case it was bad, so I decided to read it--" he rambled, continuing on as Roy gave in to chuckles once again.

It was refreshing, actually. That Edward could still be a child.

Refreshing . . . and comforting.


End file.
